Dragon Slayer
Dragon Slayer er den sværeste quest i den frie version af spillet. =Detaljer= =Gennemgang= Snak med Guildmaster i Champions guild. Efter du har spurgt ham om en quest beder han dig snakke med Oziach, som bor i den vestlige del af Edgeville. Oziach siger for at du kan købe en Rune Platebody af ham, skal du dræbe dragen Elvarg, som bor på Crandor Isle. Du skal have 3 kortstykker for at kunne sejle til Crandor. Han siger Guildmasteren ved hvordan. Derefter skal du tilbage til Guildmaster og spørge ham om kortene. Husk at spørg ham om alle tre kort, ellers kan du ikke fortsætte senere i questen. Han vil derefter give dig nøglen til Melzar's Maze. =De forskellige kortstykker= Læg mærke til at du kan tage dem i hvilkensomhelst rækkefølge. Kort 1 Det først kort er i Melzar's Maze, som ligger syd for Crafting Guild. Det er anbefalet at tage mad med. For at komme ind skal du bruge nøglen du fik af Guildmaster på hoveddøren. Når du er inde skal du: *Dræbe Zombie rats indtil du får en rød nøgle (Red Key) Brug den på den Nord-vestlige dør, og gå op af stigen. Billede:Melzarsmaze1.PNG *Så skal du dræbe Ghosts indtil du får en orange nøgle (Orange Key) Brug den på den midterste dør i en østlige væg og gå op af stigen. Billede:Melzarsmaze2.PNG *Du skal nu dræbe skeletter indtil du får en gul nøgle (Yellow Key) Brug den på den Syd-vestlige dør og kravl nedaf stigerne indtil du kommer ned til nogle Zombier.Billede:Melzarsmaze3.PNG *Dræb nu Zombierne indtil du får en blå nøgle (Blue Key) Brug den på den Nord-østlige dør. (Døren er blå, så du kan ikke undgå den)Billede:Melzarsmaze4.PNG *Nu skal du dræbe Melzar the Mad, men pas på! Han kan bruge Magi mod dig, og sænke dine stats midlertidigt. Når han er død får du en pink-lilla nøgle (Magenta Key) Brug den på den farvede dør, og gå indtil Lesser Demonen. *Hvis du har prayer tilbage er det nu du skal bruge det. Lesser Demonen er level 82, men den har et nogenlunde lavt Defence, så den burde ikke være så svær. Hvis du har taget Magic eller Ranged udstyr med, er der et safespot bag ved en af trækasserne. Når den er død får du en grøn nøgle (Green Key). Brug den på den næste dør så du kommer ind til et rum med en kiste. Åben den og søg i den. Så finder du den første del af kortet. Kort 2 Snak med Oraklet på Ice Mountain, som fortæller dig følgende: "The map's behind a door below, but entering is rather tough This is what you need to know, You must use the following stuff: First, a drink used by a mage, Next, some worm string changed to a sheet, Then, a small crustacean cage, Last, a bowl that's not seen heat." For at få det næste kort skal du have en Billede:Unfired bowl.PNG Unfired Bowl. Du kan enten selv lave en, eller købe den af en anden spiller i Grand Exchange. En Wizard's Mind Bomb Billede:Wizards mind bomb.PNG kan du købe i Falador for 3 gp, og en Lobster Pot Billede:Lobster pot.PNG kan du købe i Port Sarim. Et Stykke Silke (Silk) Billede:Silk.PNG kan du enten købe i Al-Kharid eller Varrock. Når du har de ting, skal du gå tilbage til oraklet. Snak med hende, og når hun er færdig, skal du gå ned i Dwarven Mine. inden i minen er der en "blokeret" del i nord-øst. Når du har fundet det brug alle tingene på det. Husk at højreklik på Wizard's Mind Bomb, da venstre-klik handlingen er at drikke den Tingene burde forsvinde, og døren åbne sig. Gå inden for og åben kisten. Du vil derefter få en besked der siger: "Here I rest the map to my beloved home. To whoever finds it, I beg of you, let it be. I was honor-bound not to destroy the map piece, but I have used all of my magical skill to keep it from being recovered. This map leads to the lair of the beast that destroyed my home, devoured my family, and burned to a cinder all that I love. But revenge would not benefit me now, and to disturb this beast is to risk bringing its wrath down upon another land. I cannot stop you from taking this map piece now, but think on this: if you can slay the Dragon of Crandor, you are a greater hero than my land ever produced. There is no shame in backing out now." Efter kisten er åben, søg i den og du vil finde det andet kort stykke. Kort 3 Det tredje kort kan du få på to måder. Begge involverer Wormbrain i Port Sarim Jail *'Mulighed 1:' Dræbe ham med Magic eller Ranged, og Telegrabe kortet (Du skal være level 33 Magic. Eller have 31 og drikke en Wizard's Mind Bomb) *'Mulighed 2:' Betale ham 10.000 gp (10k) for kortet. Når du har alle tre kort, simpelt brug dem på hinanden, og de vil danne et helt... =Anti-dragon shield= Et Anti-dragon shield'' bliver muligvis din vigtigeste ting under kampen med Elvarg; uden det kan hun skade op til 46 på dig. Du kan få et anti-dragon shield ved at snakke med "Duke Horacio" som bor i Lumbridge. Gå ind i det store slot (du kan hurtigt komme dertil ved at Home-teleporte). Gå op på første sal, og snak med ham om et skjold der beskytter mod drage ild. Han vil derefter give dig et anti-dragon shield. =Få et skib= Hvis du har 34 Smithing, skal du have 6 Steel bars, en hammer og 3 Planker(Planks) Smed steel barene om til 90 Steel Nails. -Hvis du ikke har højt nok smithing level, så kan du købe dem af en anden spiller. Planker kan du også købe af en anden spiller, eller du kan tage dem i Wilderness. Der ligger en hel del i de vestlige Ruiner og ved "Graveyard of Shadows" -Men husk at passe på revenants! Når du har alle tingene, tag 2.000 gp, og gå til Port Sarim. Led efter en mand der hedder "Klarense" og snak med ham. Betal ham 2.000, og båden er din. Gå ind i skibet, og brug plankerne på hulet (Du skal gøre det 3 gange). Når du har repareret det er det tid til at finde en erfaren sømand. Du skal nu til Draynor Village og snak med "Ned". Husk at have kortet med. Spørg ham om han vil være kaptajn, og sejle dig til Crandor Island. Han siger ja, og er på båden næste gang du går ud til den. Inden du går ud til dit skib, tag en tur forbi den nærmeste bank, og gør dig klar til kampen. Det er anbefalet du har disse ting med: *Adamant/Rune Longsword *Anti-dragon shield *Adamant/Rune armour (uden skjold) *Lobster eller swordfish *evt. nød-teleport (hvis du løber tør for mad) =Kampen mod Elvarg= Når du skal kæmpe mod Elvarg er det anbefalet du bruger "Stab" eller "Crush" mode. Elvarg har 800 livspoint, og som enhver anden drage, et højt Defence level. Det er en god ide at bruge prayer mod Elvarg, da det kan blive en stor fordel. En god idé er også have en af dine venner med, så han kan bære mad for dig. '''Det hjælper ikke at bruge Ranged eller Magic, da Elvarg kan, ligesom Metal drager, skyde ild efter dig! =Sidste del= Når du har dræbt Elvarg vil der komme en kort cutscene hvor du hugger hendes hovede af. Du kan derefter forlade rummet. Ved at gå syd vil du kommer til et rum med 4-5 Lesser Demons. Der er en væg som blokerer vejen, men du kan trykke på den så den vil åbne sig ligesom en dør. Derefter løb syd indtil du kommer til en masse Deadly Red Spiders. Løb øst hen til nogen skeleter, og kravl op af rebet. Nu er du på Karamja. Du kan evt. Teleportere væk nu (Explorer ring 3, Home-Teleport, runer og så videre). Når du er tilbage på fastlandet skal du op til Edgeville og snakke med Oziach. =Belønning= *2 Quest Points *Retten til at bære Rune Platebody og Green D'hide body *18.650 Strength xp *18.650 Defence xp *Adgang til Crandor Isle Billede:Dragonslayer.PNG Kategori:Queste